Ed Zoff
is a Rank S, Drain-attribute Rare Classic Yo-kai of the Shady Tribe. In [[Yo-kai Watch 3|''Yo-kai Watch 3]], he is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Whyvern King. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': ''Main game series:'' ** ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble'': Befriending Yo-kai ** ''Yo-kai Watch 3'': Befriending Yo-kai Biology Ed Zoff is a fair-sized humanoid Yo-kai with clay-colored skin, a visible pointy ear and a sole visible sharp teal right eye, with the left one covered by an eye-patch. He has magenta-colored hair with two black horns sticking out, and a cloudy-looking scarf, teal in color. He wears a samurai-like attire with long clay-brown sleeves and a darker brown-colored layer of clothing above, a yellow sash on his waist, as well as two-teeth geta sandals with white tabi. he carries a fairly big golden curved sword with a green handle. It is also worth noting that Ed Zoff's head can freely detach from his body. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3'' Ed Zoff's medal can be obtained as a Clu-T-Fact reward by clearing the Dastardly Dungeon of the Cluphinx Spade Mouth in the Blasters T mode. Relationships King Enma Ed Zoff used to serve under the late Ancient Enma. Eyellure and Frostail Ed Zoff formed a rebel Yo-kai group alongside Frostail and Eyellure to kill the current Lord Enma and seize the throne, but their plan ultimately fails and all 3 Yo-kai are sent to the Infinite Inferno. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist |20-44x3|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Drain|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|Exposes a foe's weak points, greatly reducing their DEF.}} }}|16x10|-|five squares|Fixes foes in range with a creepy gaze, and slashes them to bits.}} }}||-||Damage is raised against inspirited enemy yo-kai.}} Soul Etymology Origin Ed Zoff is based on , a one-eyed youkai resembling an oni that hails from the Tokushima prefecture. He appears on a headless horse on the night before Setsubun or the last day of the year, riding down the most beaten paths. Those who encounter him on these nights risk getting bodily thrown aside or kicked by his steed. To avoid this, one should put their zōri on their head and kneel down begging for forgiveness. Some sources say Ed Zoff-san's steed is a youkai of its own, related to folk tales of disembodied horse parts hanging from trees, like the sagari ("dangler") or the uma no ashi ("horse legs"). Ed Zoff's ability to remove his head freely, however, references an altogether different youkai, the , the original type of Rokurokubi (Lady Longnek#Origin), where instead of their necks stretching, their heads become disembodied at night and float away from the body. Nukekubi have been noted, though not a common event, to attack passerby and drink blood. Sometimes, however, Nukekubi can be used to describe out-of-body events, such as a story featuring a female nukekubi being chased by a man with a sword all the way home, where the woman woke up and recalled the chase as a nightmare. Name Origin * Ed Zoff is a corruption of "Heads off". * Dex Cápito combines the name "Dexter" with "Decapitò" (Decapitated). Trivia * Ed Zoff's appearance in Yo-kai Watch 3, during the first "ENMA NOTE" quest, features many references to the DEATH NOTE franchise. In other languages Category:Male Characters Category:Shady Tribe Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sukiyaki Category:Oni Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai